


Cursed

by captainamergirl



Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [14]
Category: All My Children, General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Meggie?, One Shot, Raxie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Maxie feels cursed. Reggie doesn't agree.
Relationships: Maxie Jones/Reggie Montgomery
Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713280





	Cursed

**Cursed**  
  
 ** _GH’s Maxie and AMC’s Reggie._**  
  
She could still hear the bullets whizzing past her head. She could still feel the fear clenching her gut and the horror flooding her veins when she realized that one of the bullets – or maybe more than one – had hit him. She screeched in protest and fear as Reggie clutched at his chest. His hand came away bloody. His dark eyes became darker still, taking on a glassy look. And then he began to topple. Maxie tried to catch him but he was heavier than her and they both went crashing to the floor.  
  
She was holding Reggie’s head in her lap, sobbing but trying not to be too overt about it lest she draw more ire from the gunmen, while she vainly tried to staunch the furious bleeding with cheap cloth table napkins. Crimson stained the white fabric and it was all she could do not to pass out from the sight of it. She survived it though; somehow she did. She always survived. It was everyone else in her life who paid the price of knowing her, of daring to care about her.  
  
The news networks all said that it was a random incident. That the three gunmen were high and looking for trouble wherever they could find it when they decided to rob Krystal’s. _“It could have happened to anyone,”_ was the refrain.  
  
But Maxie knew better.  
  
She knew that she was cursed. Everyone who had ever been a part of her life had left in one way or another. It started when her Dad abandoned her at two years of age and on and on it had gone since then. If the people she surrounded herself with didn’t actually up and die on her, they just left. Either way, it wasn’t worth the risk to love or be loved. Her borrowed heart couldn’t take the pain when things went belly up.  
  
And they always did.  
  
She dashed at an angry tear as she began hurriedly packing up her stuff in her hotel room. Her favorite Dolce dress would be hopelessly rumpled but she didn’t care at the moment. All she cared about was getting the hell out of dodge. The local newshound Hayley Santos had just reported that Reggie was stable, that he had awakened. Maxie knew what she needed to know. Now she had to leave before they could both get in any deeper; because knowing Maxie could very well get Reggie killed next time.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Twenty minutes later, Maxie found herself in front of The Valley Inn, sitting on her Louis Vuitton suitcase, tapping her foot anxiously as she waited for a taxi that would take her out of town. She wasn’t sure if she was going back to Port Charles; she just knew that staying here was dangerous for everyone involved.  
  
 _“Maxie!”_ She heard a familiar, husky voice call out her name. “Maxie, over here.”  
  
Her borrowed heart thudded painfully in her chest. “Reggie,” she murmured. So he had found her. Maybe if she pretended not to hear him though, he would just go away.  
  
But she wasn’t to be so fortunate – story of her life. He hurried over to her as fast as his aching body could seem to take him. “Maxie, hey… Maxie, you alright? Hey, look at me.”  
  
Maxie stiffened her shoulders and turned to look at him. He looked a little sallow in color and his dreads were matted down but otherwise, she almost couldn’t tell that he’d been shot in the chest three days before.  
  
“What?” She demanded. “What do you want?”  
  
“Gee, I don’t know, Maxie. Maybe I wanted to see for myself that you are okay. But you don’t look so good. You’re all pale and-“ He broke off as he saw the warning look in her eyes. He stretched his hand up and lightly brushed at the stitches on her forehead.  
  
“They roughed you up. Fuck those pigs. Are you in pain?”  
  
Maxie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Reggie had been shot and he was worried about her because she had three stitches in her forehead from where one of the thugs had backhanded her with his gun. “I’m- I’m fine,” she said, not liking the way her voice wavered. “Now if you’ll excuse me-“  
  
“Are you actually trying to send me away right now?”  
  
“Yes.” She looked away, focusing on the horizon as the sun began to dip low in the sky. Dusk was approaching. She realized she had been waiting for some time now. Where the hell was that taxi?  
  
“I don’t get you. It’s like you’re angry or something. Angry that I got shot. I tried to protect you, I swear I did.”  
  
Maxie kept staring forward, saying nothing until he was grabbing her by the arm and whirling her around to face him. “What the hell do you want from me?” She demanded.  
  
“The truth. I really did try to have your back when those bastards came in. If they hadn’t capped me -”  
  
“I am not mad at you. I just need to go.”  
  
“Why? Why do you need to go so bad?”  
  
“What’s to keep me here?” She sniffed. She saw the shock, hurt and anger fill Reggie’s eyes.  
  
“I thought we had something good here, Maxie. That we were building something. I mean, yeah our first date was pretty bad but-“  
  
“Bad, Reggie?!” Maxie bellowed, shameful tears flooding her eyes. “How about _epically_ bad? No completely disastrous. You were shot, my god, you could have died.”  
  
“I didn’t. I’m still here. Takes a lot more than a bullet to bring this guy down.”  
  
“Oh right,” Maxie said sarcastically. “But the truth is that you’re not invincible.”  
  
“Maxie-“  
  
“It’s best if we just forget everything.”  
  
“Even knowing each other? The times we made out under the staircase at Fusion when my sisters thought you were busy doing work? Why?” He shook his head. "Damn. I knew you could be bratty at times, Maxie, but I never knew you were a coward.”  
  
Maxie sputtered. “Excuse- excuse you?!”  
  
“I can’t believe you’re letting one bad evening run you off,” Reggie snapped.  
  
“It wasn’t just a bad evening, Reggie!” Maxie snapped back. “It was terrible. Watching them manhandle you and call you names and then seeing them shoot you because they though you got ‘lippy’ with them… That’s not a bad evening. It’s colossally horrible.”  
  
“Maxie, I’m fine,” Reggie said, his voice much softer now. “I’m not going to die.”  
  
“Maybe not this time, no, but it could happen. I mean, everyone I’m around, dies. You are just collateral damage. You got lucky this time but you won’t next time.”  
  
“There won’t be a next time. These guys were just looking for trouble. They could have stumbled into any other joint that night.”  
  
“But they didn’t – they stumbled into the one _we_ were at. If that doesn’t say it all…”  
  
“Maxie, you’re not jinxed or something.”  
  
“Tell that to my last few boyfriends!” She saw the taxi suddenly pull up in front of her and the driver honked his horn. “Now if you’ll excuse me...”  
  
“Maxie, don’t go. I am sorry I was a jerk just now but I’m trying to get through to you here. You’re not the reason those people died. I’ve been left behind before too, you know. I know how much it sucks. And it’s going to suck if I get left behind by you of all people.”  
  
“At least you’ll be alive.” She started to move around him but he grasped her by both forearms, tugging her to a stop.  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
“Reggie, come on.”  
  
“Look at me,” Reggie said again. “This isn’t your fault. And you know who’s going to be hurt the worst in all of this? You, if you leave. Because you won’t let yourself be happy; you won’t believe things can get better.”  
  
“That’s very Dr. Phil of you but-“  
  
“It’s true, Maxie. You’re going to be alone and miserable and you know what, so am I if you leave and never come back. Nothing is guaranteed, right, I mean that’s what they say, whoever ‘they’ is, but we can just live in this moment, right now. And right now in this second all I want to do is kiss you again.”  
  
“Reggie…”  
  
“Tell me you don’t want that too.”  
  
“Reggie, please…”  
  
“Say you don’t and I’ll stop fighting. I’ll let you go, no matter how much I’ll hate it.”  
  
“I guess I am a coward, just like you said.”  
  
“I shouldn’t have said that. You’re a martyr actually.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“You are. Because you’re giving up your own happiness, aren’t you? It would be noble if it wasn’t so crazy.”  
  
“The last thing anyone can call me is noble… I’m selfish and I’m dumb … because I want you, I want to stay here, no matter what consequences. But I know if I do-“  
  
“That you’ll have a chance to be happy?” Reggie asked. “Come on, Maxie, stay. I won’t pressure you anymore but you know what I want. What do you really want?"  
  
The taxi driver leaned on the horn and Maxie sighed. She looked at Reggie and then walked towards the cab. She heard him sigh loudly.  
  
She knocked on the cabbie’s window. She told him that she was sorry to waste his time but she was sticking around Pine Valley after all. The cab driver flipped her off and left her choking on his exhaust as he peeled out of the lot. She coughed and then turned around to face Reggie.  
  
“You didn’t go,” Reggie said with a smile.  
  
“I couldn’t. You asked me what I wanted and I want –“ she strode to him and grabbed him by the sleeve of his tee-shirt –“ I want this.”And then she kissed him as hard as she could.  
  
 _Maxie Jones may have been cursed, but today she just felt oddly, lucky._  
  
THE END.


End file.
